User blog:Majin Ainsley/Demigra Respect Thread
Feats/Info Lightning Teleportation https://imgur.com/gallery/5upLN Boiling Fist - An energy infused punch https://imgur.com/gallery/8sxt7 https://imgur.com/gallery/gNhsu Baked Sphere - A dark aura that damages whatever it touches https://imgur.com/gallery/0VT1u Seasoning Arrow - Demira makes several copies of his staff and launches them. This is also a form of Regeneration Bypassing and Power nulification because he almost killed the Majin CaC, de-transformed Goku and prevented him from doing anything. https://m.imgur.com/a/G2Zk5hv Paralyzation Magic http://imgur.com/a/ECTeQsK https://youtu.be/1HRQDfXBygU 1:10 Kiai - An invisible Ki wave https://m.imgur.com/a/J7JtKNE Towa and Demigra's Dark Ki negated your power so much that you couldn't use Ki or magic and needed energy from other characters to beat a simple Saibamen http://imgur.com/a/RkOgCOu Soul Flame - Demigra creates a ball of Soulfire http://imgur.com/gallery/972KM Demon Gods can use the orb in their weapons as divination orbs like the Angels https://m.imgur.com/9vMIDLs Mind control and mind control immunity.The only way to be protected from it is to have God Ki or get it beat out of you. He can even use it while dead. https://imgur.com/gallery/DUGF3 https://imgur.com/gallery/GNtgt Can create phatoms that have the same powers as him. Can absorb energy and life energy, they can take on a life of their own if Demigra dies https://imgur.com/gallery/Bn0Md https://imgur.com/gallery/Gnulv Draw(Life manipulation) Can absorb and detonate your life energy https://imgur.com/gallery/LUzoQ https://youtu.be/t8Ro4mpGJQA :37 Kaioshin, Angels, and Demon Gods all have life manipulation in DBH https://youtu.be/Zm23Co9vruA http://imgur.com/a/ORSyfi5 Demigra says the Dark Energy is damage energy generated in battle and it was a mistake to bring Goku and Vegeta here and he can absorb it kek http://imgur.com/a/6Vo5csl Chronoa says Demigra and Towa will return and their power is still causing distortions http://imgur.com/a/mLq9qFz Chronoa says the because of Demigra various possibilities are overlapping, that's why they're seeing Gohan, Adult Gotenks, SsjG Goku, and Gogeta in this world http://imgur.com/a/93j4xxy Was collapsing the DBH verse http://imgur.com/a/CFIOeeE Gave Chamel the power to destroy all existence with his presence http://imgur.com/a/fQOVTel https://m.imgur.com/K44bPq6 Oceanus and Trunks say the Dark Ki in the air is similar to Minus Ki and everytime a wish is made a Shadow Dragon will be born https://plus.google.com/113806516725407052781/posts/PiBUyByxaeD http://imgur.com/a/ASJERal The Dark Energy resurrected Frieza http://imgur.com/a/CDzbp4P Threw timelines http://imgur.com/gallery/X26u6 Demigra sealed the TP in a space-time and timed it to be erased. Chronoa said they were almost erased with it http://imgur.com/a/4NF4vuY Created a non-existent/transdimensional castle connected to the Chasm of Time http://imgur.com/a/XEfEmQ8 Time Travel http://imgur.com/gallery/lJN54 Boiling Breath - Demigra breaths a cloud of electrical darkness. In DBH being hit by it makes your power go down http://imgur.com/a/WJrsXXo Bloody Sauce - Demigra launches five dark energy balls that poison and slow. https://m.imgur.com/a/wrazET4 Whis and Beerus state Majins have limitless magic http://imgur.com/a/hd2dyNH http://imgur.com/a/Fd49b2O Moved across the multiverse after death as wormholes to cause confusion through time and space https://imgur.com/gallery/nfWmN Pocket dimension https://imgur.com/gallery/aWih6 The Dark Energy warped and transcended the DBH world(which would include the space above the multiverse). In XV he had control over warped all of space and time(which is infinite). In XV he destroyed history and said he'll create it in his image. In DBH he says he'll erase the world, spin a new history where he rules, and everyone and everything will be reborn.(Conceptual destruction) https://imgur.com/gallery/CTC2f https://imgur.com/gallery/ET8nw Said he'll erase the CaC from existence http://imgur.com/a/7oiZ1i2 Demon God Magic gave Dark DB Omega void manipulation http://imgur.com/a/mozKUjw Demigra feats new Lightning Distortion - A dark temporal lightning strike http://imgur.com/a/3XcEsQC The Dark Ki Towa gave General Boon let him warp reality and create a "world" http://imgur.com/a/dbo9hxR Energy Canon - Demigra creates three portals than launch out energy then launches the portals themselves http://imgur.com/a/w0X5o Demigra's technique Time Shackles traps the Op in a void and he can absorb them and their powers. It's probably the thing he uses to erase people because he says "I'll purify you and your history!" while using it http://imgur.com/a/iRDJajd Boiling Burg - Demigra forces his energy into the opponent and rips them apart http://imgur.com/a/giWiNZb Demon God's Flaming Meteor - Summons a meteor http://imgur.com/gallery/uBLEv Demon God's Frigid Metoer - Summons a cold meteor https://youtu.be/L7lfGukUShA Is stated to be beyond time and the multiverse http://imgur.com/gallery/SlX01 https://youtu.be/3RjzxZfa3Js Stole the dark energy from Towa who arped DBH and created black holes that would swallow timelines and eventually everything http://imgur.com/a/kA2n9sx Is beyond the multiverse and moved in the CoT which is seperate from the dimension of time https://imgur.com/gallery/SlX01 One shotted Zen who broke TB Bardock's mask(which took a spirit bomb with Gogeta's ki to slightly crack) and onshotted Beat who's comparable to SsjG Goku https://youtu.be/aeHeR0xLM8E https://youtu.be/PeWJLjBIDos https://imgur.com/gallery/ty5Jm Powered up the GT villains to make them T-bag Gogeta https://imgur.com/gallery/xdNHX His power was felt in the 4th dimension https://imgur.com/gallery/6Ffhe Boiling Ball - Demigra can turn into energy and divide himself http://imgur.com/a/PxNVVbl Science Vanish - A technique similar to the Angel's Warp https://m.imgur.com/a/fEeqV5M Power null immune http://imgur.com/a/TWrD90f His presence warped Tokitoki World http://imgur.com/a/cisn429 Demon God Magic transcends mortal understanding http://imgur.com/a/CWElLpr Filled a timeline with evil thoughts http://imgur.com/a/114aoFW Energy Jet - A singularity like energy sphere that he used to destroy the multiverse http://imgur.com/gallery/U80Ut http://imgur.com/a/f8NVjJS Blitzed SsjG Beat http://imgur.com/a/5nXY68l Can summon people across space and time easily http://imgur.com/a/CC2bdgF Demigra said he controls all of time and space after absorbing Tokitoki and was going to use him to create a new multiverse https://imgur.com/gallery/0cv3o https://imgur.com/gallery/CTC2f Bardock with TB magic opened portal through time and even World of Void http://imgur.com/a/mtwLCal Demigra can use Time Breaker magic as he turned Vegeta into a Time Breaker http://imgur.com/a/4fK9bD4 Category:Blog posts